


Five Sentences Or Less

by kathierif_fic



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathierif_fic/pseuds/kathierif_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Explain to me how this is supposed to work, in five sentences or less.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentences Or Less

**Author's Note:**

> for kink_bingo, square "worship", and also for Evie's birthday, a very belated present (2 minutes, girl! :D)

"Explain to me," Steve said, a plaintive note in his voice, "how this is supposed to work." He held up a hand when Thor opened his mouth. "In five sentences or less." 

His face had started to turn a faint shade of pink, and there was no doubt that he was fidgeting nervously from foot to foot.

Captain America was nervous.

The thought brought a smirk to Tony's face, and he tilted his head slightly to the side to give Steve a long look.

"Do you want me to ask JARVIS to pull up some diagrams?" he asked. "I mean, not even you can not have any ideas about how this is supposed to work, or did you grow up in a monastery?"

Steve's blush darkened even more, and an expression of mulish stubbornness started to appear on his face.

"Friends, be at peace," Thor interrupted them sternly. "I am certain that much pleasure is to be found in our union." He took a step toward Steve and put his hand on the other man's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I suggest you apologize to our friend Steve."

"I, apologize?" Tony spluttered. "I don't see how I have anything to apologize for!"

Thor ignored him. "Getting on your knees and making Steve more comfortable with us will suffice," he decided while pulling Steve toward the bed. He didn't seem to notice how Steve was dragging his feet, visibly reluctant to follow Thor's direction, but Thor was strong, even without his armor, and Steve quickly found himself sitting on the edge of the mattress, an unhappy expression on his face.

Tony sighed and pulled off his tie. He hated seeing Steve like this, and he hated being the one to put that expression on his face. There was no fun in teasing Steve when he got like this, uncomfortable and withdrawn from them. "We don't have to do this," he said, his voice almost gentle. "If you don't want to go ahead...we understand that. Right, Thor?"

Thor frowned, but he nodded. “Yes.”

Steve lowered his head and scrunched up his shoulders defensively. "I don't know..." he started, but instead of finishing his sentence, he bit his lip and resolutely stared at the tips of his shoes.

"Hey," Tony murmured and stepped closer, his hand reaching out and brushing against Steve's cheek. "Hey," he repeated quietly. "You just say no if this goes somewhere you're not comfortable with, okay? If you just want to watch, that's fine too. Thor and me can put on a show for you that would make everyone blush, not just you."

"Indeed," Thor agreed.

Steve bit his lip and shook his head. "No, Tony," he said. "I want to be with you. You and Thor. I want to be an equal part in this."

"You are, no matter what happens," Tony pointed out, irritation creeping back into his voice. "This isn't a competition."

"I know," Steve replied before exhaling. "I want this."

Tony looked at him for a long moment, then exchanged a quick glance with Thor. "Five sentences?" he said and folded himself to his knees between Steve's legs, fingers already tugging at Steve’s laces and pulling off his shoes. "Here's what's gonna happen: I'm going to suck you off and I'm going to put my fingers into you - I know you are familiar with the concept, don't think I don't know what you and Thor did under the shower yesterday, after you worked out." He slid his palms over Steve's thighs and up, toward the waistband of his khakis. "And when you're good and ready, and only then, one of us is going to fuck you."

"You are," Thor tossed in. "And I will enjoy your body, Tony."

Tony's eyes half-closed at the thought of being in Steve while Thor fucked him, and he swallowed thickly against the sudden wave of arousal in him. "That," he managed to say. "If there are any concerns, or you want something different, you say so, otherwise, I'd very much like if you took off your clothes now. How's that for five sentences?"

He looked up and saw that Steve's pupils were blown wide already, giving him a drugged-out look. Tony straightened and ran both hands into Steve's hair, messing it up while he kissed Steve deeply, tongues tangling and brushing along each other until both of them were breathless, their mouths swollen and their fingers clumsy with lust.

"Be at peace," Thor said again and crawled onto the mattress to press himself against Steve's back. He helped Steve to pull off the white t-shirt and wrapped his arm gently around his chest, his chin coming to rest on Steve's shoulder.

"I wish to see this," he purred into Steve's ear and licked it teasingly, his breath hot against the side of his face and at the same time cold against his damp ear, "I wish to see Tony's mouth on you, giving you pleasure and relief with his skills."

Tony groaned and tugged at Steve's zipper, trying to yank it down. "Off," he growled, "take them off." 

He managed to get the button and the zipper undone and tugged at Steve's pants, and Thor hummed deep in his throat, tightened his grip on Steve's ribcage and lifted him up just enough for Tony to wrestle him out of his pants and push them down Steve's thighs.

"That okay?" Tony murmured and cupped Steve through the white cotton of his underwear, massaging gently and feeling the heat of his growing arousal under his palm.

"Yeah," Steve croaked and bit his bottom lip. "That's...yeah, Tony."

"Good," Tony replied, tone smug, but Steve didn't pay any attention to him anymore because Thor had tipped his head to the side with two thick, battle-roughened fingers and caught his mouth in a deep, filthy kiss.

Tony smirked and bent down. His lips closed over the still covered tip of his dick and sucked, his tongue swirling against the cotton.

Steve twitched as if hit by lightning, his hips moving up, seeking the warmth of Tony's mouth. Tony took advantage, grabbed the waistband of Steve's underwear and pulled it down just far enough to expose his dick and balls.

He took a moment just to breathe in Steve's clean smell, and then, his tongue sneaked out, just curling over the reddened tip of Steve's dick for a brief taste.

If Steve had wanted to say something about Tony’s hot breath on him, or the slick tease of his tongue, Thor made sure to prevent anything but incoherent sounds from escaping his mouth. One of Thor’s hands began to tease Steve’s chest, petting the strong muscles of his pecs and teasing his nipple with featherlight touch, and the other hand came down to rest at the back of Tony’s neck, not to guide him, but to feel him move, the slick soft strands of his hair tickling his palm.

Tony’s eyes flickered up, to look at the two of them kissing, and he hummed softly and kissed down Steve’s length, knowing perfectly well that the contrast between his soft lips and the scratchiness of his beard would help driving Steve crazy, either because it tickled or because the sensations would be much more pleasurable.

Personally, he hoped for the last.

He grinned and licked back to the tip, his hands rubbing Steve’s thighs and inching down his underwear. As soon as the fabric was gone, he could really get to work, get Steve to sprawl out a little, give Tony access to his ass, and let Tony take care of the rest.

Let Tony make him feel good.

“Tony,” Steve now said, and it was the only warning he got before a second hand curled into his hair, messing up the carefully designed style - it looked as if Tony had finger-combed his hair after falling out of bed, but that was deliberate, and now, it was probably sticking up wildly between Steve’s and Thor’s fingers.

Tony didn’t care. He gave Steve a grin and nudged the underwear over Steve’s heels, and with that obstacle gone, he pressed his shoulders between his thighs, encouraging him to let them fall open and slip forward. Thor encouraged the move by pulling Steve’s weight back to rest against him. 

Red patches adorned Steve’s shoulder, and Tony grinned. Steve probably wouldn’t bruise, and neither would Thor, but they both loved to suck and bite and would take full advantage of the other’s neck and shoulders. 

He hollowed his cheeks and slowly took in more, one hand rubbing circles into the muscle of Steve’s inner thigh, the other held up demandingly. 

He only needed to snap his fingers twice before it was grabbed, Thor’s fingers closing gently around his and folding them around the familiar shape of a bottle.

Tony pulled back, his tongue laving the tip of Steve’s dick again, to give Thor an unimpressed look, and Thor laughed, a warm rumble that travelled through his and Steve’s body until the vibrations reached Tony.

Thor took the bottle back and coated Tony’s fingers liberally with the lubricant, enough to leave it dripping down the length of his forearm.

If Steve saw, he would tell them off for ruining the sheets, Tony thought, and did his best to distract the man under him by bobbing his head up and down a few times, his tongue tight against the silky length. He traced invisible patterns against the vein he could feel with his tongue, used a hint of teeth, and when Steve made a soft, broken sound, he slipped his slick fingers between his cheeks and rubbed them teasingly gentle against his hole.

Steve tensed.

Tony resisted the urge to hum - he had tried it before, and Steve had, later, admitted that it didn’t do anything for him, just distracted him because he thought Tony was bored with what he was doing. The truth was that Tony had been distracted himself, trying to work out repulsor-technology in his head while going down on Steve, and he might not have been paying as much attention to what he was doing as he probably should have, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. It wasn’t something he was proud of; that he couldn’t help himself and his brain sometimes.

He let his fingers rest where they were and took Steve deeper into his mouth, until he could feel him bump the back of his throat. It didn’t take long until Steve shifted slightly, pressing himself more firmly against the digits, and Tony pulled back, to focus on the sensitive tip again, and gently, carefully, slipped his first finger in.

He always took care with Steve’s body, even when he actually was distracted and even if he knew that this wasn’t the first time for him. He couldn’t explain it, but just because Steve’s body had been made to handle so much, it didn’t really give him reason to abuse that ability. Sex was supposed to be fun, after all, and he didn’t want to hurt Steve. At all. Steve was perfection, and it just wouldn’t do to break him.

Maybe it was a good thing nobody doubted Steve’s inexperience and his wide-eyed wonder when faced with sex, he thought as he twisted his finger slightly. As long as nobody questioned Steve, nobody could question Tony for being gentle and taking his time, not even Tony himself.

Steve’s fingers clenched against his scalp, and Tony pressed his tongue against his length and added a second finger, again moving slowly and giving Steve more than enough time to adjust to the pressure.

Not that Steve needed much time. He relaxed beautifully around Tony’s fingers, and his face was not the only part of his body that was flushed. His eyes were pressed tightly closed, but the fingers on Tony’s head were still gentle.

“That’s it,” Thor rumbled as Tony slipped in a third finger and pulled back to focus his attention back to the tip of Steve’s dick. His jaw had started to ache, and he also didn’t want Steve to come just yet, so he eased up and returned to soft, teasing touches while moving his fingers in and out of Steve’s body.

“You ready?” he asked and pressed his mouth to Steve’s inner thigh, tasting salt and soap and Steve.

“I think so,” Steve managed before swallowing audibly. “How?”

Tony was a certified genius, he knew immediately what Steve wanted to know, and he also knew how to answer that question.

“You, on your back,” he said, his voice rough. “I’m going to do the work this time, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve breathed and unwrapped himself from Thor’s embrace, to scoot back on the mattress and reach for a pillow he stuffed under his hips. He spread his legs wide, and Tony scrambled to his feet and yanked at his belt, unwilling to wait more than absolutely necessary.

“Easy,” Thor grumbled and reached for him, his broad hands wrapping around Tony’s shoulders and stilling him. “Our Steve will still be there. We will prefer if you don’t hurt yourself in your haste.”

“Something’s hurting, all right,” Tony muttered and toed off his shoes. 

Thor just laughed and pulled him into his arms, his lips moist and full against the back of Tony’s neck, his hands quick and agile as they made short work of his dress shirt and pants.

Tony leaned back against him and caught the side of Thor’s neck between his teeth. He tugged gently, with just enough pressure to make the god feel it, and swiped his tongue over that little patch of skin in a soothing gesture while twisting in Thor’s arms.

Tony’s hand was still sticky from the left-over lube, but Thor didn’t protest when Tony wrapped it into his hair and yanked him down, into a deep kiss.

“Guys...” Steve moaned. “Tony...Thor...” Tony pulled back and blinked, trying to bring the world back to focus. The tastes of Thor and Steve mixed on his tongue, the contrast sharp enough to make him swallow dryly in want. 

He wanted both of them, the supersoldier and the demigod, and he couldn’t believe his luck in getting both of them into his bed, at the same time, without having to lose the other one for it.

This was the ideal situation; it wasn’t cheating since they all wanted it and all were aware of the other two, and it was hot enough to burn, especially with the sight of Steve, legs spread wide apart and one hand wrapped tight around himself.

“Steve,” he croaked, his throat parched and his skin on fire with want. He really was hard enough to hurt, a small drop of liquid forming at the tip of his cock, his balls tight and his hips almost twitching on their own, despite the fact that there was nothing but thin air around him.

He crawled onto the mattress and between Steve’s legs, not stopping until his hands were bracketing Steve’s chest and he could press an uncoordinated kiss to his chin, the tip of his dick pressing against Steve’s ass.

He wanted - he needed Steve around him, and he couldn’t wait a single second longer.

“Lube,” he croaked, and Thor’s hand was there, coating him liberally while dripping even more onto the sheets, but Tony couldn’t even bother to imagine Steve’s reaction to the mess. Steve, for his part, looked impatient and hot, his hand moving along his length, the other resting across his own chest and rubbing a nipple, and not at all as if he would complain about the mess.

Quite the contrary, he looked as if he wanted to contribute to it.

“Go,” Thor urged gently and rested his palm at the small of Tony’s back, pushing up the t-shirt he was still wearing.

Tony hadn’t even realized that Thor hadn’t taken it off, and now was not the time to stop and deal with it.

He slowly pressed into Steve’s tight heat, his teeth gritted and his forehead resting on Steve’s chest. He didn’t want to hurt Steve.

Steve didn’t deserve to be hurt.

Steve deserved to be worshipped, and so did Thor, being an actual God, and Tony’s thoughts frayed as he was wrapped up in Steve, Steve’s legs bracketing his hips and wrapping around his waist, Steve’s soft, hairless skin under his mouth, Steve’s hand back in his hair, clinging to Tony as if his life depended on it. The wet tip of Steve’s dick brushed against Tony’s stomach, and he took a deep breath of Steve-filled air and slowly released it.

“You good?” he asked, mouthing at the curve of Steve’s pec and biting down. “Please tell me you’re good, or I’m going to die, I’m dying if you don’t let me move now, Steve, Steve...you good?”

Steve exhaled shakily. “I’m good,” he managed to press out. “So good, Tony, Thor, make him move?”

“Aye,” Thor said, and then, the hand still burning through the skin at the small of Tony’s back pushed him down, into Steve, into heaven, and Tony didn’t have the power to resist.

No human being could resist this, this soft, clinging heat, the groans and whimpers escaping Steve’s throat as he pushed deep, his hips angled for the biggest-possible effect, Steve’s skin soft and sweaty and perfect.

Steve looked great like this, he thought as he glanced down; his eyes closed, his hair in disarray, a hectic flush spread across his cheeks and down his chest, his dick hard and leaking against Tony’s stomach. He should build an altar to Steve like this, should chisel a statue of him like this out of the most expensive and best marble, to be worshipped by millions, but even if the world’s best and brightest artists would spend a lifetime on this, they would not manage to capture the beauty of Steve like this.

Besides, Tony didn’t want to share Steve like this. He was a greedy, selfish bastard, he knew it, but he didn’t want to share the knowledge of how Steve looked when taken, with anyone, except Thor.

He would have to make up for the millions of worshippers Steve deserved, he thought, his hips thrusting into Steve at a sharp, almost uncontrollable rhythm he couldn’t slow anymore. His entire body tingled, his toes curled in arousal, his breath came in short gasps, just like Steve’s, it was like a feedback loop of arousal that never ended, and then, Thor pushed two fingers into him.

It was too much.

Tony’s nerves overloaded, and he came with an intensity that would have scared him if he had the strength to be scared. He was vaguely aware of Steve squirming underneath him, rubbing his dick more firmly against Tony’s stomach, but he couldn’t do as much as lifting a hand to offer Steve a warm, tight place to thrust into.

He couldn’t do much more than pant and twitch slightly, and Steve made a broken sound and arched his back, pushing against Tony with a hand wrapped around his dick, and then, hot splashes of liquid hit his chest, soaked into his t-shirt, and Steve’s muscles relaxed around him, his legs falling down and coming to rest on the mattress again.

“Steve,” he murmured into sweat-and-spit-slick skin, “Steve.” He pressed kiss after kiss against Steve’s body, and wasn’t it an apt metaphor, him on his knees here, worshipping Steve’s body and treating it like a holy object, the most perfect thing, something as perfect as the memory banks storing Jarvis’ personality...

Steve chuckled, his chest moving under Tony’s head, and his hand came up, clumsy and heavy, to pet Tony’s hair back, and then, it moved slowly down the length of his spine, making the fabric of his shirt stick to sweat-wet skin.

“I love you too,” he murmured. “Tony.”

Tony shifted, awareness slowly drifting back. He was sticky and exhausted; come, lube and sweat gluing him to Steve, keeping him in place. And yet, this wasn’t over.

He clenched down on the fingers still in him and arched his spine slightly, and Thor took it as the invitation it was meant as and bent down to press his lips to the same spot where his fingers were disappearing in Tony, licking a hot-wet-cool stripe up his lower back until he reached the edge of the bunched-up shirt.

“Stay where you are,” Thor instructed him. “In Steve, if you can.”

“Not likely,” Tony managed, but Thor didn’t pay his words any attention and focused on the slick slide of his fingers into Tony’s ass, slow and careful and methodical.

Tony moaned, but he didn’t tense up and didn’t protest, and Thor took it as a positive sign and added a third finger, spreading even more lube over and between them.

He took his time, working slowly and methodically, the way Tony and Steve had taught him, and enjoying the small sounds of lust the two men under him couldn’t quite suppress. 

Finally, he pulled his fingers free and replaced it with his cock, hard and thick and worthy of a God, if Tony’s words were to be believed.

Tony’s words, which were spilling out of his mouth unhindered, murmured against Steve’s chest at the same speed as they came into Tony’s brilliant mind.

Thor smiled and leaned down across Tony’s back, pressing him down into Steve and enjoying the startled moans escaping the two of them.

“It is my turn now,” he murmured and nibbled gently on the rim of Tony’s ear, flushed a dark shade of hot red under his lips. “My turn to worship you and your abilities and skills.”

“What?” Tony asked and craned his head to look at him. His eyes were soft and unfocused. “What are you talking about?”

Thor chose not to reply. Instead, he settled his hands against Tony’s hips to hold him in place and started with a gentle, soft rhythm.

Not all worshipping had to be done at a hard and demanding pace. Sometimes gentle was better, Thor was beginning to understand that thanks to the people surrounding him, first of all Jane and Darcy and now Steve and Tony plus the rest of the team.

He held eye-contact with Steve while thrusting into Tony, trying to gauge if the other man would be ready for another bout before Tony tired or if he was done for the night. Steve’s eyes were half-closed and hard to read, but Thor thought he’d detected a certain spark of determination deep within them.

All he had to do was to coax that spark into a flame and lean back to watch it burn.

And wasn’t that the best thing about worshipping a real, physically present God; the knowledge that the love was appreciated and returned? That said God would reach out his benevolent hand, to gather his worshippers close and worship them in return, shower them in gifts and love just like they did with him?

And wasn’t this the greatest honor, to be worshipped as God by exceptional people like Tony and Steve, who were miles beyond their follow mortals, in skills and attitude?

He pressed in deep, letting his hips rest against the swell of Tony’s ass, and bent down to place a series of kisses across Tony’s shoulders and spine. He could feel muscles play under warm skin and rough cotton, and again he asked himself why Tony wasn’t naked like the rest of them.

Again, he caught Steve’s eyes, and Steve gave him a small nod and started to work the shirt up Tony’s chest, exposing him in all his naked glory to their eyes.

Tony might look small, almost frail, next to the two of them, Thor thought as he brushed a thumb along a well-muscled shoulder, but he hid great strength within his body, and an even greater mind in his skull. It was an honor to fight alongside him, and an even greater honor to be allowed to see him like this, open and undefended, words escaping his mouth without apparent reason or control. He didn’t understand more than half of what Tony was saying. Some of his words sounded like magic spells, except they didn’t cause an immediate effect - but Thor was no idiot, he knew that they would do so once Tony applied them to the right material. Tony was a Midgardian Alchemist, a magician in his own way, even if he called it science and insisted that it was everything but magic.

Thor pressed his lips against the bumps of Tony’s spine and closed his eyes. He focused all his other senses on the two men with him, on Steve’s fingers interlaced with his on Tony’s hips, Steve’s legs brushing against his, Tony’s body writhing and shifting between them, intent on giving both of them as much pleasure as he could.

Even exhausted as he was, his thighs trembling and his body most likely more than sensitive, Tony was adamant on giving both of them pleasure, kissing Steve’s chest and letting Thor move him to his own pleasure.

This, Thor thought dizzily, was the greatest and best form of worship.

A hot spark of lust and emotions electrified him, the smell of ozone filling the room as his hands closed the circuit with both Tony and Steve. This was power, raw and uncontrolled, mightier than even Mjölnir, and Thor was far from being able to handle it.

He was helplessly caught in its throes, tossed around by it, unable to do anything but to hold on, a storm ripping him apart in the most sweet and relieving way.

When it was over and his heartbeat calm again, Thor managed to pry his eyes open to take stock of the damage, only to find Steve looking up at him with a faint smile. 

Their hands were tangled together and kept away from Tony’s skin.

“The two of you,” Steve said as he slowly and carefully wriggled out from under them. His eyes were crinkled at the corners, warm and soft and gentle as he bent down to kiss Tony’s cheek briefly. “One of you thinks he deserves to be worshipped, and one of you thinks he has to do all the worshipping, and did you two fellas know that you both tend to say what comes to your mind when you’re...” He blushed and waved a hand. “...close?”

“Only when feeling really good,” Tony mumbled sleepily, and Thor laughed and carefully pulled out of him.

“Only when overcome by true love,” he added.

Steve smiled. “I think it’s my turn now,” he said and disappeared in the bathroom, only to return with a washcloth and a towel. “My turn to take care of you guys.”

He began to wipe them down, working slowly and methodically and not leaving out a single spot while Thor and Tony watched him, Tony snorting a laugh when Steve frowned at the mess the sheets had turned into but not explaining what he found so amusing.

Finally, when he was done, they were all clean and dry and wrapped into a fresh sheet and each other, Tony sandwiched between them, the lights turned down, and Thor’s breathing had evened out, Tony nudged Steve gently with an elbow.

“So,” he mumbled, more than half-asleep himself, and traced a complex equation against Steve’s stomach, “In five words or less, how did that work for you?”

Steve smiled and put his own hand over Tony’s, trapping it against himself. He didn’t have to think for long before coming up with an answer.

“It’s not worship,” he said. “It’s love.”

~end


End file.
